The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie
|Row 4 title = Logo |Row 4 info = WumboMan900 |Row 5 title = Length |Row 5 info = approx. 2 hours |Row 6 title = Released |Row 6 info = June 5, 2015 |Row 7 title = Production Company |Row 7 info = Shamm Entertainment |Row 8 title = Original TV Network |Row 8 info = SpongyNetwork|Image file = welcomebbmovie.png}}The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie is a movie that will premiere in between April and June 2016. All writers, Shamm2001, Ghastlyop, and BagelBoxd will come together and write for this movie. There may be some new characters introduced in this movie. Confirmed Characters *Seth Hamm *Caleb Hamm *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Lucy Cooper *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Bikini Bottomites *Sandy Cheeks *Karen *Larry *Pearl Plot Seth and Caleb escape the main drain and now can live underwater. Voice Actors The following voice actors would voice the characters if it were made into a feature film and shown in theaters (not if someone made it into an online animated movie). *Zachary Gordon as Seth Hamm *Candi Milo as Caleb Hamm *Cindy Robinson as Lucy Cooper *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary, Bikini Bottomites *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Bikini Bottomites *Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Jill Talley as Karen the Computer *Dee Bradley Baker as Bikini Bottomites Updates *December 31, 2014 - The movie was originally scheduled to release during Season 2, but it has been changed to Season 1; SuperFanon'D! created one plot idea and is the only user who is not currently a writer for the spin-off to have made a plot idea. * January 1, 2015 - BagelBoxd and UnicornSpirit have been added to the confirmed writers; The new character named Lucy has been announced; The exact release date has been set to January 10, 2015. *January 2 - The release date was changed to June 5, 2015 to start Season 2 and introduce Lucy to the series. Also, because there would have only been 5 episodes into Season 1 and we haven't got out of the 'Beginning Life in Bikini Bottom' era (Episodes 1-6). *February 5 - UnicornSpirit was removed from the writers due to her inactivity. Shamm2001 fired her the next day. *February 22 - SuperFanon'D! was removed from the writers due to his previous hateful comments and insults. He was fired. *February 25 - The day the votes will be taken was changed to March 1, 2015 to begin writing the transcript. *March 22 - The votes from the poll are taken; production begins. *June 5 - The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie was supposed to be released. *June 11 - The production was pushed back to late 2015. The official date has not been determined. As well as Season 2's release. *December 4 - The production was pushed back to late 2016. This is because of Shamm2001 and BagelBoxD's hiatus. This will be when Season 1 is full completed, so stay tuned! *March 25 - The movie is renamed in the plot is changed. Category:Movies Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 2 Category:Cancelled